Pennellate
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Estaba frustrada, por mas que buscaba la inspiración no la hallaba. Ella solo deseaba pintar algo para su familia, pero obviamente no lo iba a lograr si solo se le quedaba mirando al lienzo en blanco. ¡Tonta inspiración efímera! ¡Tonto Mukuro! *ONE-SHOT*


¡Hola! Mucho gusto. Como ya sabrán soy _**Tsukiyo-san**_ , y bueno, hace algunos días termine de ver el anime/manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. La serie me gustó mucho (más de lo que esperaba) y he leído fics maravillosos de este fandom que me inspiraron a hacer lo mismo….así que por eso aquí me tienen. Espero les guste.

.

.

.

.

KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN ES PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA AMANO. YO SOLO HAGO USO DE SUS PERSONAJES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y SIN LUCRO.

.

.

.

.

" **PENNELLATE (PINCELADAS)"**

.

.

.

.

 _Tic tac…_

 _Tic tac…_

El sonido producido por las manecillas del reloj definitivamente no la ayudaba a concentrarse en su trabajo.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?_

Estaba molesta y frustrada, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue resoplar con una mano sosteniendo su rostro mientras miraba cansada el lienzo en blanco que estaba frente a ella.

 _¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?_

Ni ella, tristemente, lo sabía.

— ( **Tonta inspiración efímera, ojala nunca hubieras aparecido** ) — pensó la joven de cortos cabellos morados con la cabeza agachada

Suspiro pesadamente y se levantó de su asiento, estar sentada con la vista fija en el plano en blanco no iba a hacer que este por arte de magia se pintara solo.

Estiro sus brazos y comenzó a caminar perezosamente en su habitación, buscado algo que la ayudara a inspirarse o le diera una idea de lo que podría hacer. Pero, por más que diera vueltas, no hallaba nada y eso solo hacía que su ánimo decayera, por lo que termino tirándose en su cama.

Observo un rato su techo, pensativa, esperando la " _iluminación_ "….pero nada.

Se dio la vuelta y tomo una almohada para cubrir su rostro, soltado un gemido lleno de frustración mientras pataleaba sobre el colchón…se sentía tan tonta.

Después de dejar salir un poco de su enojo alzo un poco su cabeza, encontrándose con la foto en la que salía ella con su familia. Sonrió melancólica antes de estirar sus brazos para alcanzar la imagen.

 _Un total desastre_ , esas simples palabras podían describir a la perfección la foto.

La _tormenta_ estaba molesta y con varios cartuchos de dinamita en la mano. Enfrente, se encontraba la _lluvia_ , intentando calmar a su alterado amigo y evitar que este mandara a volar al pequeño _rayo._ El niño, en brazos de ella (que únicamente podía sonreír de manera nerviosa), se burlaba de la tormenta con su lengua fuera. Detrás de ellos se encontraban peleando la _nube_ y la _niebla_ masculina, rodeados de un aura oscura curiosamente visible. A unos metros del par se encontraba su _cielo_ un poco temeroso, intentado detener (fallidamente por cierto) a los varones adictos a las peleas. El _sol_ alegre acompañaba a su jefe con los brazos en alto y la boca completamente abierta, emocionado por la extrema pelea.

Ese día había sido toda una odisea...especialmente para su _cielo_.

Soltó una leve risilla y volvió a colocar la foto en su lugar.

Qué tiempos aquellos, ya habían pasado 5 años desde entonces y su familia no había cambiado. Bueno, eran un poco más maduros pero seguían siendo destructivos y todavía se comportaban como niños.

Era curioso cómo siendo tan diferentes en personalidad podían ser una familia muy fuerte, unida, cálida y divertida.

Tal vez era por su _cielo_. Eso tenía sentido, porque tal y como los elementos del alto manto azul, ellos aun siendo distintos tenían algo en común y era que le pertenecían al cielo, y el cielo a su vez les pertenecía a ellos.

Pero, aun quitando ese aspecto, también parecían una curiosa gama de colores conviviendo.

 _Cielo…_

 _Gama de colores…._

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de levantarse rápidamente y caminar hacia el lienzo blanco. Finalmente, finalmente tenía una idea de lo que podía pintar.

No podía creer como no se le había ocurrido antes. No necesitaba pensar tanto, después de todo lo que ella necesitaba plasmar en su pintura siempre estuvo ahí, en su motivación.

Ella había querido pintar algo desde que observo unos bellos cuadros en la casa de un Don, el cual había invitado al Decimo a comer y charlar "tranquilamente". Haciendo a un lado el incidente, en cuanto puso su vista en las imágenes y escucho la opinión de su jefe respecto a la obra de arte, ella se sintió deseosa de hacer algo como eso y se propuso mentalmente a hacerlo.

Fue su secreto, hasta que la otra _niebla_ lo descubrió y corrió la voz a los demás guardianes hasta llegar con su jefe.

 _Tonto Mukuro_

No supo de eso hasta los pocos días después de su visita a la casa del Don, en su cumpleaños más específicamente. En esa fecha todos le dieron regalos distintos, pero hubo uno colectivo de parte de los demás elementos y su _cielo_ : varios sets de pinturas y lienzos. Estaba muy feliz por el gesto y también avergonzada de que descubrieran su secreto.

Después de eso, comenzó a aprender a pintar y cada vez que podía practicaba con esmero, convirtiendo ese arte en un hobby.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde eso y de alguna manera sentía que ya era hora de que hiciera una obra formal, y lo que anhelaba crear era algo para su familia…quería expresarles sus sentimientos con una pintura.

—" _Estaré esperándolo con ansias y los demás también_ "— le dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa cuando ella le menciono lo que planeaba hacer

Pero la presión del trabajo hizo que perdiera esa inspiración y olvidara su motivación, que provoco que sintiera a su primera creación como un compromiso, y no les quería fallar a ellos.

Afortunadamente, eso había cambiado.

Con los ánimos renovados y la inspiración fluyendo en su mente se dispuso a trabajar.

 _Una vista desde el cielo_ , el punto que había sido motivo de su encuentro y de su unión.

 _Pinceladas rojas_ , no solo para representar a su amigo por el color de las llamas de la tormenta, sino, porque al igual que ese color, Hayato igual desprendía fuerza y seguridad.

 _Bellos tonos naranjas_ , porque ese color no solo eran las de la llama del cielo. El naranja, al igual que Tsuna, brindaba felicidad y la hacía sentir más viva.

 _Pintura amarilla_ , por las llamas del sol y Ryohei, quien era bastante enérgico y alegre.

 _Pinceladas verdes,_ para representar el carácter del pequeño Lambo y su llama, siempre en crecimiento.

 _Suaves tonos azules_ , que siempre le recordaban a la lluvia y a Takeshi, por la tranquilidad que trasmitían.

 _Un poco de índigo_ , el cual se ocultaba entre el azul y el purpura, tal y como la niebla se encontraba entre la lluvia y las nubes. Era curioso, como siendo tan distintos Mukuro y ella, ese color claramente los representaba por los aspectos de espiritualidad y percepción, algo que poseían al ser buenos ilusionistas.

Finalmente, _el color purpura_ , aquel que tenían las llamas de la nube y que de alguna manera esperaba que Kyoya se sintiera identificado con el color, ya que simbolizaba la nobleza y la autoridad, como él.

En cuanto termino, se limpió el sudor de su frente con su brazo manchado de pintura y sonrió satisfecha. No era una obra de arte, pero para ser su primer trabajo no estaba mal.

 _¿Le gustaría a su familia?_

Eso no lo sabía, pero esperaba que sí.

 _*Kaboom*_

…

…

 _¿Esa había sido una explosión?_

— **¡Hibari Kyoya! ¡Rokudo Mukuro! ¡DETENGANSE!** — al parecer cierto par había hecho enojar a su jefe, y por el tono de su voz estaban en problemas, la causa: una pelea (muy probablemente)

Soltó un largo suspiro y rápidamente salió de su habitación, no sin antes proteger su cuarto con una barrera hecha con sus llamas de niebla.

Alguien debía de calmar al pobre _cielo_ con la _lluvia_ estaba ausente en la mansión.

.

.

.

.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. También, dependiendo del recibimiento que tenga este one-shot, decidiré si escribo sobre el día en que se tomaron la foto.

Muchas gracias por su atención.

 ***SALUDOS***


End file.
